ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Social media
This article is a stub. You can help Gagapedia by expanding it, adding pictures, and improving existing text. Social media employ web- and mobile-based technologies to support interactive dialogue and “introduce substantial and pervasive changes to communication between organizations, communities, and individuals. Very early on in her career, Gaga joined PureVolume then MySpace and so on. She then continued to use the upcoming one throughout her career. Current Lady Gaga *Active: March 14, 2008-Present Launched on on March 14, 2008. Learn more Little Monsters *Active: June, 2011-Present Launched in 2012, Little Monsters (also known as LM.com) is one of the prefered social media by Gaga. Learn more Twitter *Active: March 26, 2008-Present Currently, Lady Gaga has the most followers (that are in fact real and active) on the website and is also known as the "Twitter Queen". She first joined in 2008. Learn more Facebook *Active: April 10, 2008-Present Last.fm *Active: 2006-Present (Link) Gaga registered on the website in 2006. Content from her original website started to get added on March of 2009: news, events. Unlike most social media, the majority of the content is created by the users using the service. Buzznet *Active: April 15, 2008-2011 Her team registered on April 15, 2008. The content is lifted from the main Lady Gaga website mainly the news (shown as notes) and photos. The videos come from the LadyGaga YouTube account. It was used a little bit in the spring of 2008 to 2011. *Buzznet Bebo x Fansites : Active: 2008-Present Early in the promotion of "The Fame", fansites appeared in various languages. According to Troy Carter, sites such as Gaga Daily, Gaga News and Lady-gaga.net, in total there were about 30 of these around the world, in a number of languages. He considered these sites the core of the Lady Gaga empire. His staff communicated daily with the fans that ran them, sending out early warnings about tour dates and helping to dispel internet rumours. Gaga occasionally visited the sites' messageboards to interact with users. "It's almost like having an underground network," Carter says. "There may come a day when you don't have the cover of Vanity Fair, or you may not be able to get on that big TV show. But it's important that you have that direct communication with that audience so they still know what you're doing." Instagram *Active: June, 2012-Present :See this page for the Instagram gallery Gaga joined Instagram in June of 2012. She posted her first photos on June 20, 2012. When asked about her lack of profile picture, Gaga explained to fans that she thinks the website is difficult to use. The photographs uploaded are mostly taken from her iPad. Past *PureVolume *MySpace *iLike (2008-12) StefaniMusic *Active: 2005-2006 PureVolume *Active: 2005-2007 / 2008-Present MySpace *May 24, 2005-Present x imeem : The defunct website was located at http://www.imeem.com/ladygaga '' Gaga's team registered on imeem in 2008 for the promo of "The Fame". Transmission Gagavisions was uploaded there first before being cross-posted on other social media. They also lifted content from the main website with news (used as blogs there), music and videos. They became a imeem VIP also in 2009. The service closed in 2009 during the promo of "The Fame Monster". iLike : ''The defunct website was located at http://www.ilike.com/artist/Lady+Gaga The website closed in 2012. Street Team iTunes Ping Soon after Apple started its music-centric social network Ping last year, Steve Jobs reached out to Lady Gaga and her business manager, Troy Carter, for feedback. At the company’s headquarters in Cupertino, Calif., Lady Gaga peppered Mr. Jobs, Apple’s chief executive, with questions about Ping’s design and how it would work with other social networks. The pop star and Mr. Carter voiced concerns over the lack of integration with Facebook, but they left respecting Mr. Jobs’s overall vision. tumblr. In 2011, Gaga asked a fan for the name "Amen†Fashion" which became her Tumblr name. The name is taken from her song "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" on Born This Way. She used it daily from June to July of 2011 before stopping using it. The content she uploaded was mostly photographs with often a caption. Learn more Category:Websites Category:Social media